despues de 10 años
by Ria Ayumi
Summary: misaki lucha contra un enemigo olvidado que intenta arrebatarle a su pequeño , lo que no sabe es que ese enmigo tambien cuenta con la ayuda de la familia walker , pero usui vuelve en el momento adecuado aunque se siente decepcionado que su propio hijo no lo acepte , una historia que te hipnotizara al instante
1. Chapter 1

Ingresa el texto que deseas corregir Habían pasado 10 años , desde que usui se fue a Inglaterra , lo único que le había dicho era que iba a volver lo mas pronto posible , pero misaki ya había perdido toda la esperanza en volver a verle . Esta situación en que se encontraba era parecida a la de sus padres , ya que ella no tuvo tiempo o no tuvo valor , pero en total ella , no le había dicho a usui que iba a esperar un hijo suyo , y cuando se fue en el avión , decidió no cometer el mismo error de sus padres y decirle toda la verdad a su hijo suzumo .a hora que hemos contado el pasado volvamos al presente

- ! Suzumo ¡ - grito Misaki , al ver que suzumo no estaba donde lo había visto la ultima vez , era igual que su padre , silencioso y muy ágil

- Estoy aquí - respondió un niño de cabello negro y ojos castaños , era un poco alto de lo normal y se parecía mucho a misaki , pero en canbio por dentro era igual que su padre , era muy inteligente y hábil en los deportes , como callado

- mira quien ha venido - dijo misaki , mostrando a un hombre alto y con un cabello marrón oscuro , Suzumo lo reconoció en seguida

- Shintani , como sabias que estabamos aquí - dijo suzumo , muy intrigado

- He olido algo muy dulce - dijo Shintani , mirando de reojo a misaki , esta a la vez que la miraba, se sonrojo

- Quieres jugar conmigo - dijo Suzumo , sin darse cuenta en la situación que estaban Shintani y misaki

- Claro que si , ¿ a que quieres jugar ? - dijo Shintani , poniendo una sonrisa

- a lo que juegas tu con tía Suzuna - dijo Suzumo

- Muy bien primero ...

Shintani empezó a explicar el juego que jugaba desde niño , y cuando termino de explicarlo jugaron hasta la noche , cuando se hizo muy tarde Misaki y Suzumo volvieron a casa , la misma casa donde Misaki había vivido desde niña , la misma casa en donde vivía cuando conoció a usui ,Minako hacia tiempo que murió y Suzuna se había mudado , por que aquella casa le traian muchos recuerdos . Cuando ya estaban en el portal se encontraron con un hombre rubio , alto de ojos verdes , Misaki lo reconoció en seguida , pero se quería asegurar

- ¿ Quien eres ? - pregunto misaki muy nerviosa

-Que mal kaichou , no me diga que no me reconoce - dijo el hombre o mas bien dicho Usui

- ¿Que haces aquí ? - dijo después de saber que era Usui

- Te dije que volvería lo mas pronto posible

- lo mas pronto dices , sabes que has tardado 10 años

- es lo mejor que he podido conseguir , dijo Usui a la vez que se acercaba a Misaki , pero mientras Usui se acercaba Misaki se alejaba - No me diga que esta enfadada

- Como no voy a estarlo , has tardado 10 años en volver eso te parece poco - dijo Misaki mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas

Cuando Usui ya estaba muy cerca de Misaki , noto una mano que lo detenía

- No te acerques mas a mi madre - dijo Suzumo al ver que ese hombre extraño no para de acercarse a su Madre

- Vaya es igual que tu - dirigió su mirada al niño - ¿ ella es tu madre ? - Suzumo asintió - ¿ y tu padre ?

- No esta pero volverá , lo prometió - dijo Suzumo con firmeza

- Vaya Ayuzawa , parece que me has engañado , tendré que castigarte - dijo Usui , tratando de forzar una sonrisa

- ! Aun sigues con eso ¡ - dijo Misaki al ver que seguía siendo el mismo pervertido alienigena

- Conoces a este hombre mama - dijo Suzumo , tirando de la falda de su madre

- Bueno ...Suzumo ...este es... - Misaki no se atrevía decirlo

- Me llamo Usui Takumi , tanto te costaba decir eso misaki

- no es que me cueste , es que...- misaki no sabia como decirlo - Pasemos a dentro , que hace frió

Los tres pasaron a la casa Ayuzawa , y allí empezaron a hablar , hasta que llego el momento en que Misaki tenia que decir la verdad

-Usui , Suzumo os tengo que decir una cosa - dijo Misaki con voz seriosa

- Ocurre algo Ayuzawa - Usui puso cara de serio

- Te pasa algo mama - cada vez que Suzumo decía la palabra mama , la cara de usui se ponía un poco furiosa

- Suzumo tienes ganas de ver a tu padre

- si , quiero verlo ,tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerle

- muy bien pues , pregunta

- Que estas diciendo mama

- Estoy diciendo que este alienijena pervertido del espacio exterior - dijo señalando a Usui - es tu padre

Hubo un silencio largo , antes de que alguien dijese algo .

Hola a todos aqui os deja esta historia para que la disfruteis , pondre el siguiente

capitulo , cuando al menos haya 10 comentarios , y yo no quiero terminar con la historia

aun porque tengo un monton de ideas , pero necesito 10 comentarios para poder subir el siguiente capitulo asi que

por favor escribid ya =)

besos 3


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2**

El primero que dijo algo en ese silencio tan pesado , fue Suzumo ,que hasta ahora lo unico que hizo fue ver la cara de su madre , que lo unico que mostraba eran nervios

- Yo no creo que el sea mi padre - susurro suzumo para el mismo , por desgracia no sabia que misaki y usui tenian muy buena audicion

- Que... has dicho ... suzumo - dijo misaki , al ver que su hijo no aceptava a su padre tal como ella lo habia hecho en el pasado con su padre

- He dicho que no acepto a este hombre como mi padre - dijo suzumo de una manera tranquila , pero se notaban perfectamente los nervios que tenia , y una cierta rabia que reprimia

- No te voy a obligar que lo aceptes , solo te lo digo - dijo misaki al ver que en verdad no es que el no la creyera , era que el no lo aceptaba - si lo aceptas o no , eso lo decides tu

- como puede ser este hombre mi padre , si nunca se ha interesado por mi - dijo suzumo , despues de decir esto , usui miro a misaki de una manera muy rara

- eso tiene una explicacion , no ¿ ayuzawa ? - dijo Usui mirandola sarcasticamente , antes tenia una cara de sorpresa y ahora tenia una cara de rabia

- e...to...- dijo misaki al saber que si le decia , probablemente suzumo la odie

- no hay por que ocultarlo verdad ayuzawa

- que es lo que tienes que decirme mamá - dijo suzumo con una cara inocente

- lo que ayuzawa te quiere decir es... - usui no tuvo tiempo de terminar , ya que la delicada mano de misaki estaba encima de su boca , para que no hablara

- ¿quien tiene hambre ? - dijo misaki intentando cambiar de tema , lo dijo muy rapido , no queria ser odiada por su propio hijo , se pregunto si asi se sentia su padre cuando ella aun tenia 17 años

- mamá...- Suzumo no pudo terminar , ya que su madre se fue rapidamente a la cocina

- verdad que todos teneis hambre , voy a ir prerparando la cena - grito misaki desde la cocina

- Suzumo , te puedo hacer una pregunta - dijo usui dirijiendose a su hijo

- n...

- Como cocina misaki ahora - dijo usui , sin darle tiempo a suzumo a contestar

- mi madre cocina normal , pero hay un plato que lo hace muy rico

- y ¿cual es ? - dijo usui intrigado , nunca penso que misaki mejorara en la cocina

- el kashi don

Usui se quedo muy sorprendido , misaki habia aprendido a hacer el plato que el le enseño , habia recibido dos sorpresas en todo el dia y las dos venian de la misma persona

- Ayuzawa , quieres que te ayude en la cocina

- no - dijo inmediatamente misaki , seguro que si lo dejaba le iba a preguntar - ya puedo yo sola

- esta bien ...

- ahora es mi turno para preguntar - le dijo suzumo , en verdad ese chico se parecia a su madre penso usui

- adelante

- ¿ como conoces a mi madre ?

- bueno yo era su compañero de preparatoria , y ella siempre estaba metida en lios , y yo era el que la ayudaba a resolverlos

- entonces , tambien conoceras a shintani

- si , lo conosco , ¿ y tu ? - dijo usui , preocupado por si shintani y misaki mantenian una relacion

- Si lo conosco , lo conosco desde que abri mis ojos , siempre juega conmigo cuando nos encontramos en el parque - dijo suzumo sonriendo

Usui no podia creer lo que estaba viendo , ese niño tenia la misma sonrisa que su madre , pero se le quito la sorpresa , al comprender que esa sonrisa iba dirigida a shintani

- ya esta la cena - dijo misaki trayendo los platos de la cocina

Los tres se sentaron y empesaron a comer , usui no dijo nada en toda la cena , solo veia como ayuzawa y suzumo hablaban y sonreian , al contarse las cosas del dia

- miau - se oyo por el pasadiso

- mamá , Litch se ha despertado puedo ir a verlo -pregunto suzumo

- claro , pero vuelve pronto

El nombre del gato resono en toda la habitacion

- Asi que te quedaste con mi gato , eso es robo misa-chan - dijo usui con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Nadie lo cuidaba , asi que decidi quedarmelo hasta que volvieras - dijo sonrojandose como un tomate

suzumo volvio con el gato en brasos , el gato era grande y tenia el mismo pelaje que cuando era pequeño , terminaron de cenar y usui hizo que misaki se sonrojara mas , cuando hablaba de sus arte culinarias cuando estaba en preparatoria , parecia que todo iba bien hasta que sono el timbre


	3. Chapter 3

**Losiento por demorarme tanto en hacer esta historia , pero es que tuve muchos problemas , espero que les guste **

**3 persona POV**

Misaki fue a abrir la puerta mientras dejaba a suzumo con Usui , cuando abrio la puerta lo unico que se pudo ver en su cara eran nervios y angustias , y lo unico que dijo antes de caer al suelo fue " tu " y acto seguido se desmayo.

- MISAKI ¡ , que sucede ? - dijo Usui , al ver que misaki estaba en el suelo - responde misaki

- usui , aleja a Suzumo de el , el no lo puede encontrar...-dijo misaki antes de perder las fuersas

- aunque no le haya dicho nada , sabia a que venia , en verdad es una mujer impresionante - dijo el hombre en la puerta , riendose a la vez que lo decia

- quien eres tu ? - gruño Usui , se le notaba en la cara el odio y desprecio que tenia sobre aquel hombre

- relajate , solo quiero al niño y me voy ..facil ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre con la cara relajada

**Usui POV**

Lo odiava , ese hombre que estaba en la puerta , lo unico que habia traido era rabia , pero aun asi , sentia que lo conocia de algun lugar pero no se acordaba de donde y a que se referia misaki al decirle que alejara a suzumo de el , nada tenia sentido , ni su desmayo , ni la causa , pero suzumo era su hijo y aunque el estaba confundido sabia una cosa , protegeria a suzumo de aquel hombre tal como habia dicho misaki

- losiento mucho , pero se tendra que ir , ya que su presencia nos causa muchos problemas - dijo usui con una rabia reprimida

- eso no sera posible , el niño no puede quedarse , tiene que irse conmigo

- digame la razon - exigio usui antes de lanzarle un golpe en su cara

- mis razones son simples , esta mujer - dijo señalando a misaki con desprecio - no esta capacitada para tener a una criatura bajo su cuidado , mire esta casa , no esta en buenas condiciones , ademas un niño debe teber una figura paterna adecuada , y este niño ni siquiera tiene un padre

- si que tiene un padre - dijo usui

- si eso es verdad , donde esta , en todas las visitas que he hecho a esta casa no he visto a ningun hombre

- lo tiene aqui delante

- asi que el padre es usted , aun asi una figura paterna que lleva dessaaparecido 10 años no es adecuada para un niño

- como se atreva a quitarme a mi hijo le aseguro que ... -no pudo acabar la frase ya que vio como misaki se levantaba

- le matare vivo - dijo misaki acabando la frase

- el niño no puede quedarse , la ley esta de mi parte asi que no pueden hacer nada - y al final de terminar esa frase se rio - como te prometi misaki , te voy a quitar , lo mas preciado para ti

**misaki POV**

- aun me guardas rencor

- claro que te lo guardo , me arruinaste mi vida ademas yo nuca rompo una promesa

_flashback_

_Era un dia soleado y misaki se dirigia a la preparatoria como cada dia , al llegar a clase ,se sorprendio al ver que todos las personas de la preparatoria tenian un periodico _

_- misaki ¡ - dijo sakura toda emocionada - has visto el periodico _

_me dio el periodico para que leyera el anuncio de la pagina ocho , no se lo podia creer " concurso de fotografia el que traigo la foto mas emocionante ganara 1000 yeans . aviso : tienen que ser tomadas por uno mismo y no valen retoques en programas "_

_simplemente no se lo podia creer , podian ofrecer 1000 yeans por solo una foto _

_- tu vas a participar - pregunto sakura _

_- no , tengo mucho trabajo y no soy muy buena en la fotografia - dijo misaki _

_- lastima..- sakura puso cara de lastima , pero al rato se le paso - me han dicho , que un chico muy buena en la fotografia va a participar _

_- ya veo_

_pasaron los dias y el concurso llego , todas las fotos eran buenas , pero habia una que destacaba , era una foto genial , pero misaki noto algo raro , fue alli a echar un vistazo , pero nunca se imagino ver a tanta gente _

_- atencion todos ya tenemos a nuestro ganador , todas las fotos eran buenas pero solo podiamos coger una - dijo el anunciante - y nuestro ganador es ...minamoto kei _

_todos aplaurieron , pero yo sabia la verdad ,y sin pensarlo fui directo donde estaba la fotografia y le dije a los jueces _

_- esta foto es un fraude , se nota mucho que ha sido editado- los jueces estaban sorprendidos - si se acercan podran , ver estas marcas que confirman lo que digo _

_todos los jueces se acercaron y eliminaron a minamoto kei por fraude , misaki se sentia muy bien por su sentido de la justicia pero lo que no sabia era que eso marco la vida de kei , ningun periodico lo quiso contratar _

_fin de flashback_

- el niño se viene conmigo...- Usui no dejo terminar a kei

- lo siento por que todo lo que ha dicho es mentira - dijo usui con una sonrisa en la cara - y ya que es mentira , no se puede llevar al niño

cuando usui dijo esas palabras , vi a suzumo salir del comedor

**suzumo POV **__

Mi mama no volvia desde que fue a abrir la puerta y usui mi supuesto padre , tampoco volvia , espere un poco mas , pero cuando ya habia pasado mucho tiempo decidi salir , lo que vi me hizo temblar , un hombre que venia muy seguido , mi madre desmayada , y usui al lado de mi madre , fue corriendo donde mi mama

- MAMA ¡ que te pasa? mama ... - dije asustado de que algo grave le habia pasado

- tranquilo suzumo estoy bien , solo estoy un poco cansada , me dejarias dormir un poco - dijo mama con una sonrisa

- claro , mama - dije muy asustado

- suzumo vete arriba con misaki , yo hablare con este señor - dijo usui con una sonrisa amenazadora

- esta bien - dije consciente de la atmosfera que habia

me fui arriba con mama , cuando ella se desperto aun no podiamos bajar

- suzumo , que ha pasado - dijo mama cuando se desperto - no me digas que usui esta hablando con ese sujeto

me sorprendio como ella sabia lo que ha pasado en sollo un minuto

- si , y me ha dicho que nos quedemos aqui

- ni hablar , voy a bajar

- no mama , no podemos

- usui no tiene por que meterse en este lio

- pero el tiene parte de culpa en que ese señor me quiera llevar ... - meti la pata

- como sabes que ese señor quiere llevarte

- escuche tu conversacion ...

la puerta se abrio , y aparecio usui

- todo arreglado , ahora bajemos no hemos terminado de cenar ¿verdad?

- que has hecho ... - dijo mama

- nada sin importancia , antes de que me interroges , tengo que daros una noticia , misaki y suzumo haced las maletas , os mudais a mi departamento

- QUE ¡, estas loco y que va a pasar con esta casa , no pienso renunciar a esta casa

- eso ya lo sabia ayuzawa , por eso os mudais tenporalmente , hasta que acaben la reforma

- por que gastas tu dinero en cosas como estas , este no es asunto tuyo - dijo mama golpeando a usui en el pecho

- claro que es asunto mio , se quieren llevar a mi hijo despues de que haya descubierto que tengo uno

- no tienes que hacer esto , yo me puedo encargar de esta situacion ...

- los has estado esquivando muy bien , pero ahora es mi turno - dijo usui con una sonrisa , mama se sonrojo

- baka usui - dijo mama susurrando

usui sonrio y mma se sonrojo mas

- suzumo vamos - dijo llevandome a la habitacion __


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez que llegamos a la habitacion , mama saco una maleta que estaba guardada arrida de su ropero , empezo a meter toda su ropar y objetos valiosos . Despues me dio una maleta pequeña para meter mi ropa

- Porque has aceptado lo que ha dicho - dije muy extrañado ya que su madre solia ser mas resistente

- no tenemos otra opcion , y tiene la ventaja de que Kei no sabe donde esta el departamento de Usui , asi que por favor ve ha hacer la maleta - me dio la maleta y se dirigio a la cocina a lavar los platos

yo no entendia por que mi mama confiaba tanto en ese hombre , si la habia dejado durante 10 años .

suzumo se dirigio hacia su habitacion para hacer la maleta y coger sus objetos valiosos entre los cuales estaba una PSP , su gorro a mano de su abuela , unjugete que le regalo shintani y una pulzera que le habia regalado misaki cuando el habia cumplido siete años.

Cuando termino de hacer la maleta se dirigio abajo para observar como su madre hablaba con su supuesto padre .

**MISAKI POV**

me sentia culpable por hacer que usui cargara con mis problemas

- no tienes por que cargar con mi problema - le dije a usui para que dejara de hacer estas cosas por mi y suzumo

- misaki, recuerda que suzumo tambien es hijo mio , quiero ayudar como padre - dijo usui poniendo una sonrisa al recordar que tenia un hijo

- no puedo dejar que te gastes tu dinero en una reforma de una casa que ni siquiera es tuya

- como te he dicho antes , los has esquivado muy bien , pero ahora es mi turno - usui relajo a misaki acariciandole la cabeza como solo el podia hacerlo - y ahora me diras por que no me dijiste que tenia un hijo

- pense que no era momento ya que tenias problemas con tu familia y no queria molestarte - dije notando mi cara muy caliente

- por que crees que me iba a molestar , si hubiera sabido que iba a tener un hijo me hubiera puesto muy contento , y me hubiera apurado mas en volver

- lo siento - fue la respuesta que salio de mi boca sin mi permiso , cuando lo dije usui me miro con una ternura que se notaba en sus ojos

- no importa , ahora vamos , he llamado a un taxi , debe estar a punto de llegar

Nos metimos en el taxi con algunos problemas , ya que no estaba permitido llevar gatos , pero usui lo soluciono con unos cuantos billetes , en el viaje Licht estaba durmiendo asi que no causo problemas , mientras suzumo no paraba de preguntar a usui como era el edificio , llegamos al destino y salimos del taxi

el departamento no habia cambiado en nada y Licht salio disparado hacia las cortinas , donde antes dormia

- creo que ha reconocido el departamento - comente

Usui fue a dejar el equipaje mientras que suzumo le comento

- por que dices que lo ha reconocido , es que Licht habia estado aqui antes - misaki se sorprendio al saberse descubierta , pero se enorgullecia por saber que su hijo era muy observador

- veras es que Licht antes era la mascota de usui - dije tratando de hablar normal , para que suzumo no notara que estaba nerviosa por su respuesta

- y como es que vive con nosotros si es de el

- por que el tenia que viajar y yo me quede con Licht mientras el estaba fuera todo este tiempo

Cuando usui volvio me dijo que iba a hacer compras para la comida , mientras el estaba fuera decidi organizar la ropa y ver si faltaba alguna cosa , mientras tanto suzumo decidio ver como era el lugar

**Suzumo POV **

decidi ver como era el lugar donde me iba a quedar temporalmente , mientras estaba en el salon note un album de fotos que sobresalia por ser muy largo , decidi darle una ojeada , despues de todo solo por ver no pasaba nada

lo abri y lo primero que vi fue un grupo de chicos de preparatoria , con un catel que decia feliz cumpleaños , la siguiente pagina aparecia shintani muy alegre y joven diciendo feliz cumpleaños con un cartel , a la siguiente aparecia tia sakura y tia shisuko , con un cartel que decia lo mismo y a la ultima pagina me sorprendi al ver a mi mama muy sonrojada y guapa con usui al lado sonriendo , cerre el album con furia

_Si queria tanto a mi mama porque nos dejo _ era una pregunta que me hacia sentir rabia y curiosidad , cuando usui volvio , me fui a la habitacion y me di cuenta que en todo el departamento , solo habia una habitacion

**USUI POV**

Deje toda la comida en la cocina y empeze a cocinar , al rato vino Suzumo , haciendome una pregunta que no habia pensado

- Donde dormiremos mama y yo , usui - me lo pregunto como si yo tuviese la respuesta pero en verdad no habia pensaado en eso , al ver que no le contestaba suzumo llamo a misaki pensando que ella tenia la respuesta

- es verdad usui - me dijo ella - solo hay una habitacion

- yo dormire en el sofa mi cama en muy grande, la podeis usar vosotros

-no , usui , ya has hecho mucho por nosotros y ... - misaki no pudo acabar la frase

- awww, misa-chan quiere dormir conmigo

- no es lo que quise decir , baka usui - puso una cara roja y no pude resistir la sonrisa

- deja de reirte de mi

- si misa-chan insiste tanto en negar mi propuesta es que quiere dormir conmigo

- no maldito pervertido , esta bien usare la habitacion...- suzumo cogio la mano de su madre y se la llevo a la habitacion , en su cara se podia ver que queria alejarla de mi

me empeze a reir , nunca me imagine , que mi propio hijo quisiera separarme de la persona que amo , empeze a hacer la cena y decidi que esa noche haria un kashi don


	5. Chapter 5

termine de hacer la cena y llame a misaki y suzumo para cenar , suzumo me dirigio una mirada molesta , en verdad se parecia mucho a su madre me recordo como en los dias de secundaria , misaki negaba sus sentimientos , cenamos tranquilos hasta que suzumo hizo preguntas como un interrogatorio

- como es que tardaste tanto ? porque nunca nos contactaste ? por que te fuiste ?... - no le deje terminar ya que la primera pregunta me llamo la atencion

- como es que sabias que iba a volver

-mama me lo dijo - mire a misaki para comprovar que era cierto y ella asintio

- tenia derecho a saberlo - es lo unico que me dijo

despues de cenar note que misaki estaba cansada por todo lo que habia sucedido , asi que la cogi en brazos y la lleve a la habitacion

- que haces maldito pervertido , bajame..

- misaki , no has estado dormiendo tus horas verdad - como era posible que se exigiera tanto , di un suspiro y la deje en la cama - ahora vas a dormir todas las horas perdidas o si te niegas te hare dormir a la fuerza

se sonrojo y me grito como siempre , pero al final se durmio , volvi al comedor para lavar los platos y me di cuenta que suzumo seguia ahi

- tu quieres preguntarme algo ¿ verdad ?

- por que lo dices

- no soy tonto , se te nota en la cara - este niño era igual que increible como su madre, no solo se dio cuenta de mi intriga si no que tambia sabia como esconder su curiosidad sobre mi pregunta , este niño , no , mi hijo era muy astuto - pregunta - me dijo de repente

su voz era tranquila y su cara no mostraba ni ira ni nervios

- cuando misaki te pregunto si querias ver a tu padre , tu parecias emocionado, y ahora estas enojado

- no es lo normal ? , te vas durante 10 años y luego vuelves como si nada eso es muy irritante

- no creas que no me siento culpable por haberla dejado sola , es simplemente que si me quedaba ella iba a sufrir mucho mas

- un sacrificio , es eso lo que quieres decir

- si , aunque no se si el peligro ha pasado del todo - eso es lo que me preocupaba mas , cuando me fui el abuelo mostraba ira y gerard tenia una sonrisa diabolica que no se veia , pero se notaba - prometeme que no te separaras de ayuzawa mientras no este cerca

-que quieres decir ?

- tu solo hazme caso - le mire fijamente - y ahora vamos a dormir ya es muy tarde

suzumo se dirigio a la habitacion y yo me acomode en el sofa , al rato me quede dormido

**MISAKI POV **

me desperte por una terrible pesadilla , en la cual me quitaban a mi hijo , cuando me recupere decidi dormir otra vez , pero era imposible , me dirigi hacia la cocina a beber algo de agua ya que mi boca estaba sedienta , cuando iba a volver hacia la habitacion me percate que usui no estaba en el sofa , tal vez se haya dirigido al servicio pense y me dirigi denuevo a la habitacion

justo cuando iba a tocar el pomo de la puerta , unos brazos fuertes y familiares me atraparon desde atras no hacia falta en voltear la cabeza por que ya sabia quien era

- usui sueltame , maldito pervertido - dije mostrandome muy enojada , pero muy por dentro queria seguir alli para que esos brazos me quitaran mis angustias

- kaichou , desde que vine no me ha mostrado nada de afecto , asi que lo mostrare yo - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

me puso de cara y pude ver sus ojos esmeraldas que tanto queria , pero no me pude fijar mucho ya que junto sus labios con los mios , cerre los ojos para saborear el momento , al rato note como me pedia un permiso para entrar en mi boca , y yo se lo concedi ,nuestras lenguas hacian una dansa juntas , el beso fue una gran demostracion de cariño y nostalgia .

cuando nos separamos por un poco de aire , note mis mejillas ardiendo como siempre que estaba con el

- eres muy linda cuando se ruboriza misachan - me lo dijo y acontinuacion me dio otro beso igual de apasionado como el otro - que duermas bien ayuzawa - me cogio de los hombros y me dio un abrazo que hizo que los dies largos años valieran la pena - te quiero

- yo tambien , estupido usui - murmure

me solto y se dirigio al sofa , yo no me movi y le segu con la mirada

- si quieres puedes dormir conmigo , aunque como el sofa es pequeño tendremos que estar muy juntos - me dijo con una sonrisa , yo me puse roja

- no gracias - me dirigi a la habitacion y cerre la puerta , aun podia oir las carcajadas de usui , pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que me dormi

usui noto la vibracion del movil y lo contesto con pereza

- hola

- hola takumi , como estas

- que quieres gerard

- solo queria decirte que has hecho mal en enfurecer al abuelo

- el acuerdo era de diez años los he cumplido ahora no tengo lazos con la familia walker

- siempre tendras un lazo entre nosotros igual que tu querido hijo recien descubierto

- que quereis de mi

- quien dice que queremos algo de ti , eres muy rebelde ya no nos interesas , ojala fueras como cuando eras niño callado y obediente , ahora que lo pienso suzumo es igual de inteligente que tu y ademas ya que es un niño se puede moldear a tu gusto

- no te atrevas a cogerlo , si quieres a alguien cogeme a mi , ademas tu no tienes mucho tiempo

- asi ya te has dado cuenta de lo que intento , eres muy listo takumi , pero para tu degracia aun me quedan 25 años de vida o mas y ese tiempo es perfecto para educar a un niño y moldearlo no crees

- no te atrevas a ponerle mano encima

- losiento takumi la decision esta tomada - me senti aterrado - suzumo ayuzawa , pronto sera suzumo walker el proximo heredero de la corporacion walker

mi mundo se derrumbo


	6. Chapter 6

- No te permitire que me lo quites - dijo usui casi gritando , pero en ese momento se desperto misaki extrañado por el casi grito , y decidio salir

- usui ? - dijo extrañada , usui no se alteraba a no ser que sea algo muy preocupante

Usui la miraba con una rabia que no iba dirigida a ella , pero aun asi ella se estremecio , aunque al momento se pregunto que pasaba .

Usui aun estaba hablando por su celular , pero consciente de que estaba misaki no dijo palabras reveladoras , aunque aun asi misaki ya notaba algo , cuando termino de hablar misaki se acerco a el

- usui , que pasa por que estabas tan alterado hace un rato - pregunto misaki extrañada por su comportamiento

- me llamo Gerard - dijo esperando que no le pidiera mas informacion , pero misaki era muy curiosa

- que te dijo ? - pregunto esta vez con preocupacion , cada vez que oia su nombre siempre traia cosas malas , pero al ver que usui no hablaba , pregunto otra vez - que queria usui ?

- ayuzawa ... - dijo usui callandose , se le notaba su mirada preocupada en todo el rostro

- usui , no me apartes de este tema , tengo todo el derecho a saberlo - dijo misaki un poco furiosa por que usui le oculte las cosas

- como no me han podido poner a cargo de la empresa , han buscado a otro candidato y lo han encontrado - usui miro a ella con mucha preocupacion - quieren convertir a suzumo en el proximo heredero ... - usui se callo al rato y agacho la cabeza ya que todo eso fue por su causa

misaki no tenia poderes para leer la mente pero sabia en que pensaba usui

- no es tu culpa - fue lo unico que le dijo , no sabia que hacer en estos casos - ademas no dejare que nos quiten a suzumo

usui la miro y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro , que hizo ruborizar a misaki

- gracias misaki - y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento , misaki queria protestar , pero no le salia nada de su boca , usui se aparto un poco para poder besarla , en verdad estaba muy agradecido por tener a una mujer como ella

misaki se desperto y noto un poco adolorido su cuerpo , se trato de levantar pero noto que estab cogida de la cintura , alzo la vista y pudo ver a usui al lado suyo durmiendo, en verdad se parecia a un angel cuando dormia

sin poder resistirse le dio un beso rapido en los labios , pero para su mala suerte usui ya estaba despierto y solo fingia dormir , cuando noto los labios de misaki se sorprendio y cuando ella queria apartarse el no la dejo

cuando tuvo que separarse de ella por el aire , misaki estaba como un tomate

- creo que ya no podre dormir tranquilo , sabiendo que misa-chan me hace estas cosas mientras estoy dormido - dijo usui burlandose de ella con esa sonrisa , misaki se sonrojo aun mas

se dirigio a la habitacion donde estaba suzumo el seguia durmiendo , misaki lo desperto suavemente avisandole que ya era hora de ir a la escuela

el chico se levanto y se fue a cepillar los dientes mientras que misaki se alistaba para trabajar en el maid latte , cunado terminaron de alistarse , ya era tarde , asi que usui fue a dejar a suzumo al colegio , mientras que misaki ya se iba dircto al maid latte

cuando usui llego al colegio noto las miradas de todas las mujeres en el , el se limito a ignorarlas

- cuando las clases terminen te tengo que esperar a ti o a mama ? - pregunto suzumo

- supongo que vendre yo , que te lo pases bien - dijo usui mientras entraba al aula

al momento la profesora de suzumo le pregunto

- que ha pasado con la señora ayuzawa y quien es usted ? - se notaba que la profesora tambien estaba interesada en el y queria saber si era su marido o estaba soltero

para que lo dejara en paz le dijo que era su novio , despues le tendria que explicar a ayuzawa , otras mujeres tambien lo oyeron y empezaron a expandir el rumor

**mientras tanto en el maid latte **

- que usui-kun ha vuelto ?! - dijo impresionada la gerente , las demas tambien lo oyeron y empezaron a bombardear a misaki con preguntas

al cabo de dos horas , que es el tiempo que tardo misaki en explicar algunas verdades-mentiras , ya que no podia contar todo o las pondria en una situacion dificil

cuando misaki se disponia a irse , la gerente la llamo

- oi misachan crees que podras quedarte un poco mas es que hoy hay mucha clientela

- claro gerente , pero dejeme hacer una llamada

el telefono de usui empezo a vibrar y usui lo cogio

- hola?

- usui puedes ir a recoger a suzumo , no podre ir

- eso ya lo sabia , ayuzawa

- como que lo sabias ?

- recuerda que soy tu acosador - dijo usui con una sonrisa

- ? , no importa - dijo misaki rendida - tu solo ve a recogerlo

y corto. Usui se dirigio hacia la escuela de suzumo , como esperaba la maestra seguia coqueteandole aun cuando sabia que tenia novia

- como te fue la escuela ? - dijo usui

- sucedio algo muy raro - dijo suzumo concara de no entender nada - ha estado toda la clase preguntandome cosas sobre ti

- bueno eso no es muy raro para mi - dijo usui

al momento aparecio shintani cuando se disponian a doblar la esquina

- hola suzumo - dijo shintani , al voltear la cabeza un poco pudo reconocer a takumi - takum que haces aqui? cuando has vuelto ?

- cuanto tiempo shanshitakun - dijo usui

- no me llamo asi ! - grito shintani - oi suzumo quieres jugar

- sii - dijo suzumo muy rapido, usui se limito a sentarse en el banco de un parque mirando como jugaba suzumo

cuando se disponian a irse , usui noto una sombra extraña detras de un arbol , forso un poco mas la vista y pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia

usui se preocupo y se acerco sigilosamente , cunado tuvo buena vision pudo ver que se trataba de cedric , rapidamente se dirigio donde estaba suzumo con la intencion de llevarselo lo mas rapido posible , pero cedric ya habia notado su movimiento asi que envio tambien a uno de sus hombres a coger a suzumo , por la distancia , usui dedujo que no llegaria a tiempo


	7. Chapter 7

**Usui **

No lo iba a coger a tiempo viendo la distancia que el tenia , Shintani no sabia nada ya que se habia ido a comprar unos helados , suzumo estaba en un banco leyendo un libro mientras estaba esperando a shintani , no lo iba a coger ** , **pero aun asi iba a correr con todas sus fuerzas .

Cuando el tipo trajeado ya iba a noquearlo , se choco contra el banco ,suzumo se habia escabullido

- Pensaste que no te habia visto ? eres muy tonto - dijo suzumo con los brazos crusados , ese niño siempre le habia impresionado , pero este no era el momento para admirar ya que cedric habia mandado a mas de sus hombres

Con la fuerza humana que tenia cogia a suzumo y corrio todo lo que pudo para despistarlos , pero esos hombres eran muy rapidos , estaban justo detras suyo

- Bajame ¡ puedo correr por mi mismo , tengo piernas - lo que me dijo me hizo reir ya que misaki hubiera dicho lo mismo - por que te ries en una situacion asi ¡ no ves que unos hombres nos quieren coger - me eche a reir mas fuerte

Cuando los hombres empezaron a cansarse , era mi oportunidad corri mas deprisa y me fui directo a un parque , alli les pude despistar

- Yo me reia antes por el gran parecido que tienes con tu madre - dije con una sonrisa al recordar a ayuzawa , pero no me duro mucho , el pensamiento que se me paso , me hizo coger a suzumo y dirigirme directo al maid latte . _Y si tambien querian coger a ayuzawa ya que son capaces de todo _

- A donde vamos ? - cuando voltee la cara para responderle , vi que tenia un ojo color esmeralda y otro de color de oro

- Usas contactos ? no creo que sea muy adecuado para un niño - dije en un tono un poco enojado ya que eso le podria dañar la vista mas aun de lo que tenga

- Usar lentes es muy incomodo - dijo calmado

- y como es que ahora podias ver , con un contacto fuera - dije intrigado

- por que solo los uso cuando leo y antes estaba leyendo por si no te as fijado

- quitatelos ya que ahora no estas leyendo

- no hace falta que me lo digas , ya lo iba a hacer de todas formas

Me rei muy fuerte en verdad este niño se parecia mucho a su madre , pero esa risa se reemplazo por una sonrisa ya que el maid latte traia muchos recuerdos felices a mi memoria . por dentro no habia cambiado nada , y cuando me disponia a entrar oi un grito tipico de misaki en el callejon


	8. Chapter 8

**misaki**

Cuando iba al maid latte , note a un tipo trajeado siguiendome , pero no le di mucha importancia , y por culpa de esa poca importancia , estoy en los brazos de un tipo trajeado , cuando lo vi me recordo mucho a ese mayordomo raro , la misma expresion y la misma cara sin sentimientos .

Me cogio desprevenida al sacar la basura y ahora estoy en su agarre , trato de salir pero es imposible , es muy fuerte , doy un grito ahogado para pedir ayuda , pero el muy listo se adelanto y me tapo la boca con un pañuelo , poco a poco me empece a dormir , pero aun con el cansancio pude sonreir al ver una cabellera rubia dirigiendose hacia aqui

-Usui - susurre y me dormi

**Usui**

Al llegar pude ver a misaki dormida en los brazos de uno de los ayudantes de cedric , deje a suzumo a un costado y fui a liberarla .

El tipo era fuerte , tenia que admitirlo , luche con todas mis fuerzas , pero estaba muy cansado y apenas podia mantenerme en pie , por los golpes que recibia

- No tiene oportunidad de ganar , señor takumi

- no te atrevas a tocarlo - dije al ver que se dirigia a suzumo - no dejare que te lo lleves - dije mientras intentaba ponerme en pie , pero fue inutil

- tranquilo señor takumi , no estara solo , tambien me llevare a la chica , por ordenes del ao gerard

- Que has dicho ? - el panico me invadio el cuerpo , me moriria si las dos personas que mas quiero se fueran

- Al parecer , el amo gerard le ha tomado cierto interes , por la guerra que le ha dado - cogio a suzumo y luego a misaki , y se dirigio fuera del callejon

La adredalina se apodero de mi cuerpo y me impulso hacia el sujeto , le di un golpe en la cara con todo lo que tenia y cogi a suzumo y a misaki .

las heridas y la fuerza que tenia que usar para llevarmelos de ahi , me provocaron un gran dolor , pero aun asi avanze hasta la casa de misaki , al llegar alli los deje en sus camas y yo co el cansancio que tenia no pude dar ni un paso mas y me derrumbe en el sofa dormido

**Misaki**

Me deperte y me vi en mi habitacion , puede que todo eso del hombre trajeado alla sido un sueño , es lo mas seguro , pero al pasar por el espejo , me vi a mi misma aun en mi traje de sirvienta , _si no ha sido un sueño como es que estoy aqui_ , me hacia la misma pregunta muchas veces , hasta que vi la respuesta en el sofa

Usui estaba dormido en el sofa , parecia muy adorable asi, hasta que note un moraton que tenia en la mejilla _seguro que fue por la pelea que tuvo con el hombre trajeado_ , decidi ver si tenia mas moratones

al abrirle la camisa pude ver un monton de golpes en su torso , me sorprendi mucho , normalmente usui era muy fuerte .

Note un agarre en mi brazo

- misaki ¿ estas bien ? - me dijo con los ojos llenos de cansancio y dolor

- usui que te ha pasado

- ese tipo era muy fuerte - me dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa forzada , pero pude ver que me ocultba algo

- usui debes ir al hospital estas muy malherido

- no puedo dejaros solos - dijo tratando de levantarse

- no te levantes sera mejor que descances , voy a prepara la cena ,asi que espera aqui - me levante en direccion a la cocina

Antes de ir a la cocina , fui a buscar a suzumo , estaba dormido en su habitacion , el panico que me entro mientras subia las escaleras desaparecio al verlo , me fui a la cocina y empeze a cocinar un poco , cuando la cena estaba lista , me dispuse a despertar a usui y suzumo que seguian dormidos , primero me dirigi a la habitacion de suzumo a despestarlo

- suzumo , despierta , la cena esta lisa

- mmm- dijo mientras se recostaba mas

lo cogi y lo intente despertar moviendolo mas fuerte

- anda despierta que es hora de cenar

- mmm ... ¿ mama? - dijo al abrir los ojos , pude ver que se habia quitado los contactos y que revelaban el verdadero color de sus ojos esmeraldas

- por que te has quitado los contactos ?

- se me calleron mientras corrian - al rato se oyo el rugido de la barriga de suzumo

- algo me dice que tienes hambre , vamos la comida ya esta lista

**Usui**

Me desperte y me levante ya no me dolia tanto como antes , pero aun estaba el dolor , me dirigi a la cocina , a ver a misaki , pero no estaba , en su lugar solo habi unos platos de comida , sonrei , en verdad ella habia mejorado mucho en la cocina

- Usui ya te has levantado , ¿ te sigue doliendo ? - no podia escucharla bien , tenia puesto un delantal que le hacia parecer una ama de casa , al verla asi le hizo sentirse como si estuvieran casados

- no ya no me duele tanto ,- dije mostrandole lo cierto que era , al mover un brazo - veo que ya has hecho la cena

- si la hacia mientras los dos estabais dormidos , vamos a comer

los tres se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer pero la paz no durara mucho ya que en el areopuerto de londres un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos de un esmeralda intenso cogia un avion hacia japon


	9. Chapter 9

**Aeropuerto - Gerard **

- todos los pasajeros que tengan de destino Japon , por favor vayan al septimo angar , esperamos que disfruten de su vuelo

Gerard se dirigió al septimo angar con su siempre fiel mayordomo , Cedric .

Con pasos firmes , caminó directo hasta la zona vip

- Disculpe señorita , tengo un vueo de clase alta reservado a nombre de Gerard Walker

- Por favor espere un momento

Gerard se sento en el asiento que habia al lado_ " tengo que encontrar una forma mas eficaz para llevarme al niño y a misaki "_ ultimamente todos sus planes se habian estropeado por la intervencion de takumi _" tengo que alejarlo , si lo hago no habra nada que me impida ir a por ellos 2"_

- maestro Gerard es hora de abordar el avion - una moza me aviso , tenia un sonroja bastante notable y era muy guapa , pero yo solo queria el sonrojo de una mujer , yo queria solo a una mujer_ " Misaki "_

- Esta pensando en ella , verdad Mr Gerard - comento Cedric , como siempre acertando - lo digo , por que le noto una cierta sonrisa en su rostro

- Si , cedric , no lo pude evitar - le dije con una sonrisa de lamento

- Ya sabe lo que pienso de ese tema señor Gerard - me lo dijo con una cara muy serio , se notaba que no le gustaba

Dejamos de hablar , y subimos al avion , aunque trate de rechazar aquel madito sentimiento que aparecio el dia en que la vi , con esa firme mirada , su pelo negro le caia en cascada , esos fascinantes ojos dorados que mostraban una enorme demostracion y esos labios que parecian tan suaves ..._" mal , mal , mal , no deberia pensar en eso , pero no lo puedo evitar" _ desde el dia que supe , que no podia luchar con ese dolor en el pecho , trate de que caiga en el amor conmigo , pero no lo he podido conseguir ...hasta ahora . Se me ha ocurrido un plan genial para que caiga

Me reí , no lo podia evitar , pronto estare al lado de la mujer que quiero , pero no de la manera que quiero

Llegamos a Japon por la noche , y nos dirigimos a un hotel de cinco estrellas que habia en tokio .

**SUZUMO**

Me desperte , por un ruido de platos que oí en la cocina , seguro que es el ruido de lavar los platos

Me levante de la cama y me dirigi al salon principal

- mama - le llame , no la veia por ninguna parte

- estoy aqui - me señalo saliendo de la cocina , detras de ella estaba usui , note algo raro

- mama , por que estas tan sonrojada ?-le pregunte , era muy raro que se sonrojara

- Que estas diciendo suzumo yo no estoy sonrojada

- Sigues siendo una horrible mentirosa - intervino usui

DING DONG

**usui**

terminamos de cenar , y llevamos los platos a la cocina , por el camino a misaki se le callo un plato, jajajaj , aunque haya mejorado en la cocina sigue siendo muy patosa

- Lo siento por romper tu plato , Usui - me dijo con un sonrojo de verguensa , tan lindo que no me pude resistir mas

Me abalanze sobre ella y la bese , sus abios no habian cambiado nada, eran tan suaves como lo recordaba , cuando pude recobrar la razon me aparte

- Ves lo que pasa por poner una cara tan linda ayuzawa - comente , mostrando una sonrisa que normalmente no muestro

- C..callate , alienijena pervertido

- Ara , misachan no deberia llamar asi a su amo

- Q...ue estas diciendo - tartamudeo , era tan linda , que si no fuera por mi espiritu de lucha , ya la hubiera besado otra vez

- Mama - oimos la voz de suzumo , que venia de la sala principal

- estoy aqui - dijo señalando con una mano

- mama, por que estas tan sonrojada? - me rei sin que ellos lo supieran

- que estas diciendo suzumo yo no estoy sonrojada - se notaba que estaba mintiendo , se notaba por toda su cara

- sigues siendo una horrible mentirosa

DING DONG

Me dirigi a la puerta y cuando la abri , vi lo ultimo que queria ver , _" Gerard "_

- Hoa takumi , ya veo que estas disfrutando de una vida libre como tu querias - dijo enseñando una sonrisa

- Que quieres - le di mi tono mas frio y la mueca mas terrorifica que podia hacer , pero el ni se inmuto

- Querria hablar con la señora ayuzawa a solas , por favor - no dejare que el se lleve mi unica felicidad

- usui - me llamo misaki , sabia lo que me intentaba decir , pero no le haria caso

Cogi a suzumo de la mano y lo lleve a la habitacion que compartia con misaki

- Escuchame , no tienes que salir de aqui , si sales ,algo malo ocurrira

- me estas amenazando ?

- solo te estoy avisando

Cerre la puerta y me escondi

- De que queria hablar

- Queria proponerle algo - no me gustaba su tono de voz - si nos deja llevarnos a suzumo , usted podra irse con el , asi no lo alejaremos de usted

- me niego , japon es mi casa y no pienso abandonarla

- No sera que quiera estar al lado de takumi

La cara de misaki se volvio roja , asi que gerard habia acertado

- me ha ofrecido hospitaidad y seria arrogante rechazarla - estaba seguro de que solo era una excusa , me alegre , ya que significaba que aun sentia algo por mi

- pero yo tambien le estoy ofreciendo hospitalidad y me la esta rechazando , ¿ eso no es arrogante ?

- .n..no..bueno

- esta bien aceptare su rechazo , pero no me rendire respecto al niño - vi una gran sonrisa que aparecio en su rostro - ah y no se olvide de una cosa

Se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio un beso forzado , me aprete los dientes , las uñas me clavaban tanto que ma salian gotas de sangre , gracias a que tenia fuerza se pudo librar , porque si ella no se podia librar yo lo mataria

cuando se separaron , misaki tenia una cara de furia y confusion

- yo la quiero - esa declaracion hiso que me doliera el pecho , lo unico que podia ver era la cabeza de gerard rodando por el suelo

- que esta...

- losiento se me hizo tarde , tengo que irme - dijo mirando su relog - nos veremos pronto , misaki

Y con esa frase se largo

Yo lo queria muerto , sali de mi escondite y me dirigi a la puerta

- USUI ¡ - grito misaki de sorpresa

- lo voy a matar

- no espera ...no lo puedes matar es un delito

- me da igual

Con un movimiento rapido , misaki me cogio la cabeza y me la volteo , junto sus labios con los mios , al principio tuve sorpresa y no respondi , pero eso solo duro un segundo ya que al rato empeze a explorar su boca su aroma su sabor ,hasta que se separo

- yo te quiero a ti , asi que no hace falta que tomes en cuenta lo que has visto - dijo conuna cara muy roja

- misaki , dilo otra vez - no me podia creer lo que habia dicho

- he dicho , que yo te quiero a ti - se volteo para que no pudiera ver su rostro

Le cogi de la barbilla y la volvi a besar , con la pasion que habia tenido reprimida por estos largos 10 años

- te amo mi dulce doncella , y por esa razon no voy a matar al bastardo que acaba de salir


	10. Chapter 10

**Misaki**

Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato

- como te has echo eso en la mano - le señale la herida en la mano

- tuve que reprimirme de esta manera - me dijo con esa sonrisa

- voy a buscar vendas - me levante y me dirigi a la cocina , si recordaba bien alli es donde takumi guardaba las vendas..

UN MOMENTO , desde cuando le llamo takumi

**Usui**

estaba muy furioso , como se atrebe Gerard a besar a misaki , ella era mia y de nadie mas , poco me habia faltado para arrancarle la cabeza

- puedo salir ya - me habia olvidado de suzumo

- si , ya puedes salir

- que ha pasado ? - me pregunto con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad

- no mucho

- mama te ha perdonado verdad? - me pregunto

- si... ¿como lo sabes ?

- lo he oido desde la otra puerta , eso significa que yo tambien debo hacerlo ?

- solo si quieres

- cuidaras de mama ?

- con mi vida - me puse frente a frente con el

- si le vuelves a hacer daño , la alejare de ti - me dijo con una cara de amenaza

- entendido mi señor

nos dimos un abrazo , hasta que vino misaki

- que pasa aqui ?

nos miramos como conplices

- nada - respondimos al mismo tiempo

- tal padre , tal hijo - dijo y se dispuso a vendarme

Al terminar , me levante y deje caer la noticia

- vamos a dar un paseo os parece bien

- muy bien - respondieron

estaba muy feliz , no se que habia hecho para merecer una familia como esta

lo siento por la larga ausencia que hice , estaba muy liada con los examenes que apenas he tenido tiempo , se que esto es muy corto pero el siguiente que hare prometo que sera tan largo que os sorprendera

byebye


	11. Chapter 11

Usui estaba nervioso , ya habian pasado tres meses y gerard no daba señales de vida , seguro que ya se rindio , pero eso no es lo que le tenia en ascuas , ni era que suzumo ya lo habia aceptado como su padre , no...esa noche le iba a pedir a misaki matrimonio , lo tenia todo planeado , incluso suzumo sabia el plan , su futuro dependia dependia de la respuesta de la mujer que estaba detras de esa puerta , si le decia no , su futuro seria miserable si le decia si , seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra

con valor abrio la puerta e inicio su plan

- misaki - dijo abriendo la puerta , entrando a su habitacion

- si ? - misaki se encontraba sentada en una butaca del rincon leyendo

- te parece bien salir a cenar

- me parece bien pero , con quien se quedara suzumo ? - pregunto

- hace un rato me ha dicho que se quedaria en casa de un amigo

- bien - misaki se sentia incomoda normalmente usui la habria fastidiado con que tenian tiempo a sola , pero hoy lo veia algo serio

Salieron del edificio y se subieron al coche , usui obligo a misaki a taparse los ojos , por que segun el era una sorpresa al lugar que la llevaba

- puedes quitarte la venda

misaki retiro la tela roja y pudo ver aquel restaurante tan familiar

-por que hemos venido al maid latte ?

- lo mejor sera el final

entraron , y al punto en que cruzaron la puerta , las flores moe los inundaron

- bienvenidos , Usui-kun , Misa-chan

- Hola gerente

-pasen pasen no se queden ahi parados

La cena fue exquisita no tanto como la de usui , pero aun asi muy sabrosa , al terminar de comer , usui obligo a misaki a ponerse la venda de nuevo

- ahora donde me llevas alien

- como te he dicho es una sorpresa misa-chan - dijo con una sonrisa picara

usui dio un par de rodeos , para que misaki no supiera donde la llevaba

- ya hemos llegado - misaki se quito la venda y al punto de abrir los ojos , le invadio una ola de nostalgia , estaban en Seika

- vamos -la voz de usui la saco de su trance

- no podemos entrar sin permiso

- ya he pedido permiso al director no hay nada que temer misa-chan

Misaki con un poco de recelo entro , y por un momento volvio al pasado , todo estaba igual desde que se graduo , el edificio seguia igual de viejo

Entraron , y se dirigieron , a la azotea

- este lugar no ha cambiado nada - dijo misaki con una cara de nostalgia

- este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos , a ti no ? - dijo usui con una sonrisa picara mientras se acercaba a ella - aqui fue donde tuvimos nuestro primer beso , donde me declare por primera vez , y sabes ?

- Que ? - dijo misaki sonrojada al recordar todos esos momentos

- quiero añadirle otro recuerdo - dijo el con su cara casi tocando la suya

- cu..cu..cual ? - pregunto ella muy nerviosa usui estaba muy cerca

- el recuerdo de cuando dijiste que si

- a que te ... - no pudo terminar la frase

- Ayuzawa misaki - se arrodillo - me harias el gran honor de casarte conmigo ? de querer formar una familia a mi lado ?

- usui.. - se le escaparon las lagrimas , eran lagrimas de una tremenda felicidad

- esas lagrimas ... son un si o un no - dijo mientra se las limpiaba - entendere si dices que no ...

- si quiero usui , me casare contigo - al oir esas palabras , usui se abalanzo a sus labios mas rapido que la misma luz

- te amo usui misaki - dijo entre besos

- y yo te amo a ti usui takumi

**2 semanas despues **

**usui pov**

estaba nervioso , ese seria el dia en que su misaki , seria suya para toda la eternidad

Empezo a sonar el organo , señal que la novia ya estaba aqui , me volteo , y comtenplo , la belleza de misaki , su cabello esta recogido y aun con el velo puedo ver ese sonrojo unico de ella , se me escapa una sonrisa al pensar que pronto misaki ayuzawa , seria misaki usui , mi bella esposa

**misaki pov**

mis manos estan sudadas , temo que de tanto nerviosismo me tropieze a medio camino , mi padre me da una sonrisa , ya hace 2 años que volvio a casa y aunque me costo lo perdone , pongo la mirada al frente y veo a takumi en un esmoquin negro , tiene una sonrisa de mil angeles , me sonrojo fuertemente , pensando que el velo me cubre la cara

puedo vera a shintani en una de las primeras filas , junto a mi madre y mi hermana , llego al altar y usui coge mi mano , el sacerdote empieza a hablar , pero no le hago caso , pensando en lo que me depara el futuro , el sacerdote acaba de hablar y hace la pregunta que tanto ansiaba

-ayuzawa misaki acepta a usui takumi como su legitimo esposo ?

- acepto

- usui takumi acepta a ayuzawa misaki como su legitima esposa ?

- acepto

- con el poder que se me ha concedido , os declaro marido y mujer

suzumo se nos acerca con los anillos , y nos lo ponemos mientras decimos los votos

Salimos de la iglesia y nos subimos a una limusina

llegamos al areopuerto y nos ponemos rumbo a hawaii para la luna de miel

Llega la noche , y misaki y usui pasan toda la noche demostrando su amor mutuo

Era de noche , habian pasado dos dias desde que habian regresado de la luna de miel y todos estaban dormidos , misaki se habia pasado a la habitacion de usui , y suzumo se habia quedado en la otra habitacion

**GERARD POV**

_" Si no fuera por ese hermano mio , misaki ya estaria viviendo conmigo , ya veras takumi , misaki sera mia "_

- Gerard-sama , esta seguro de continuar con esto ?

- estoy mas que seguro Cedric - dijo gerard con una cara de arrogancia - vamos hay que empezar con el plan

- como ordene gerard-sama

Cedric y Gerard subieron al coche con unos cuantos hombres mas , llegaron al apartamento de usui

- Gerard-sama , le vuelvo a preguntar esta usted seguro de esto ?

-Cedric , no repliques , y haz lo que se te ordena

Cedric abrio la puerta del apartamento medianto un hierro , con sus linternas los dos hombres empezarona buscar a sus dos objetivos

**Suzumo POV**

Oí un ruido que provenia del salon principal , me levante y me dirigi hacia alli para ver de que se trataba

_" igualmente no podia dormir "_

abrio la puerta y lo primero que vio fue dos linternas flotando , cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron , pudo ver a dos hombres vestido con ropas oscuras

_" seguro que son ladrones , tengo que avisar a mamá y a papá" _

con pasos sigilosos , se movio al cuarto donde sus padres dormian , pero el oido agudo de cedric lo detecto , pero para que no gritara , lo siguio y antes de que tocara la puerta le tapo la boca y cogio ambos brazos

- Gerard-sama , tengo al chico

- muy bien cedric , pero aun nos falta coger a misaki

no podia permitir que esos dos hombres le hicieran daño a su madre

- si buscas a mi mama , ella esta en su luna de miel con papa

- que ? - dijo gerard asombrado - se han casado ?

- si , no volveran hasta dentro de dos dias , por que queria verla señor? - estaba tratando de interpretar el papel de un niño ingenuo , que no sabia que estaba hablando con un secuestrador

- Suzumo ? estas ahi ? - pregunto misaki medio adormida

-ma...- cedric le tapo la boca

- suzumo ? - pregunto misaki entrando al salon principal , al momento de prender la luz , cedric la atrapo

- vaya , vaya , parece que este niño es un verdadero mentiroso- dijo gerard con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro - deberias haberle educado mejor - dijo mientras le cogia el brazo bruscamente a suzumo

- deja en paz a mi hijo y a mi esposa - dijo usui en la entrada , tenia un pantalon de pijama , dejando el torso desnudo , su cara tenia un semblante furioso

- ya te has despertado querido hermano , ya me enterado de tu casamiento , te felicito , realmente me dolio que no me invitaras

- gerard sueltalos - dijo aun mas enojado

- tranquilizate y quita esa cara - dijo con un tono inocente

- me tranquilizare una vez los hayas soltado

- de acuerdo , deacuerdo

Cedric los solto , y al momento en que los solto , estos se desmayaron

- que les has hecho ¡ - grito usui

- solo les he puesto a dormir nada mas

- bastardo ¡ - usui se levanto y con una cara que reflejaba la ira pura , le cogio del cuello

- es malo usar la violencia - dijo tranquilamente

- te voy a... - no pudo completar la frase ya que cedric le habia inyectado el mismo sonmifero que les habia puesto a misaki y suzumo , cayo rendido en el suelo , lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue a gerar diciendo _" buenas noches hermanito "_

* * *

_Losiento mucho por todo el tiempo que os hice esperar aqui os doy el capitulo 11 espero que lo disfruten por cierto :_

**_los que esten leyendo esto y sean fans de skip beat , les pido que lean la nueva historia que estoy trabajando en la que hago un cruce entre maid sama y skip beat , pero esta historia es cuando kyoko y ren tiene una hija y misaki y usui tienen ya un hijo , pero es una historia totalmente diferente a esta , _**


	12. Chapter 12

Me desperte con un ligero mareo , y un fuerte dolor de cabeza , la luz del sol penetro fuertemente en mis ojos y me cego por unos instantes , pero al momento de poder abrir completamente , pude ver la peor escena que han visto mis ojos

misaki estaba atada con unas cuerdas que parceian imposibles de romper y tenia puesta una mordaza , al lado suyo se encontraba suzumo en el mismo estado que ella , tuve el gran impulso de salir de las cuerdas , que me ataban pero no podia me sentia muy debil , intente hablar pero al rato note la mordaza que yo tambien tenia

trate de balancearme , necesitaba estar cerca de ella , pero al momento la puerta de la esquina se abrio de un portazo

- yo de ti no lo haria - dijo gerard con su sonrisa - no le va a pasar nada si tu colaboras

- ¿ a que te refieres ? - me dolia hablar tenia la voca irremediablemente seca

- quiero que no te acerques a misaki , que la dejes , y lo mismo con suzumo , si haces eso obedientemente te soltare y no sabras nada de la familia walker , tus lazos se romperan

- mis lazos con la familia ya estan rotos - le mire con una cara seria , aunque por dentro hervia de rabia

- puede que con el abuelo y con los demas , pero yo te perseguire , y no te dejare en paz nunca - me dio una sonrisa de amenza

- por que incluyes en esto a misaki esto es un asunto entre tu y yo - le dije con toda la rabia que sentia

- misaki tiene mucho que ver en esto , no soportaria que tu te quedaras con ella , recuerda que yo tambien la amo , hermano

mi cara rompio en rabia

- he oido que te has casado con ella pero eso se arregla con un divorcio facilmente - gerard me miro fijamente - no me mires con esa cara , piensa que si por alguna razon te escapas con ella , yo te perseguire a ti y a ella - rompio la mirada - pero si la dejas conmigo le dare todo lo que quiera , tratare de hacerla feliz al iguala que suzumo

lo que dije me afecto demasiado , eso era verdad seria muy egoista si la hiciera sufrir por mi culpa

- ¿ que opinas hermano aceptas ?

iba responder cuando una voz quito las palabras de mi boca

- no aceptes ¡

gire mi mirada rapidamente y alli estaba la mujer que tanto amaba pidiendome que no la deje

- misaki, querida¡ ya has despertado

- para tu desgracia - me miro a mis ojos. tenia la cara llena de rasgos cansados y parecia que iba a ponerse a llorar , su imagen me rompio el corazon

- takumi no seas tan tonto como para aceptar,..si tu me dejaras no lo soportaria ,! sabes cuanto he sufrido desde que te fuiste ¡ - note que sus hermosos ojos de color ambar estaban empañados de lagrimas - por favor takumi si vas a sufrir dejame hacerlo contigo , recuerdas los votos de matrimonio ? - dio una sonrisa que hizo que me olvidara de todos mis problemas por un instante - en los buenos y los malos momentos

- es verdad - suzumo me miro con los mismos ojos esmeraldas que los mios, tambien tenia la misma imagen que misaki y parecia que recien se habia levantado - yo tambien ... - dudoso me dijo las palabras que tanto anhelaba - otou-san

sonrei , no entiendo como es posible que en los peores momentos pudiera sonreir solo por oir una palabra

- ya los has oido gerard no pienso aceptar tu oferta - dije con la sonrisa que suzumo me saco

- vaya lastima hermanito - suspiro - esperaba hacer esto sin recurrir a lo legal pero al parecer no me queda mas remedio

su mirada se volvio seria , y ya no me miraba a mi , sino a misaki

- tengo la gran lastima de informarte mi querida misaki , que suzumo desde ahora esta a nuestro cuidado - la mirada de misaki se volvio a modo sorpresa - si usted desea puede ir a visitarlo cuando quiera , o mejor ir a vivir con nuestra familia- dijo con ojos en forma de estrella - aunque estoy seguro que su marido no la dejaria ...

- no puede quitarme a mi hijo ¡ - dijo misaki con una cara llena de furia

-claro que puedo , si desea puede ver los documentos , segun las leyes si la madre no puede cuidar al niño , un tutor legal se puede hacer cargo de el - empezo a explicar

- si haces eso te juro que te matare - dije con la voz mas amenazadora que pude hacer

- lo siento hermanito , pero ya lo he hecho , y tu no puedes hacer nada , ahora si me disculpas tengo que llevar a suzumo a su nueva habitacion - con toda la calma del mundo se dirigio hacia suzumo - vamos suzumo-chan , te mostrare tu nueva casa

senti el gran impulso de romper las malditas cadenas y ir a partirle la cara a gerard , pero mi cuerpo estaba mas debil de lo que creia , segui intentando romperlas , mientras veia como suzumo se resistia, hasta que cedric lo puso en una posicion en que el no podia moverse , segui intentandolo hasta ver como sangraban mis muñecas

- usui detente ¡ - me gire y vi a misaki aun con las lagrimas por su rostro - si sigues asi te haras daño en las muñecas

- si con eso puedo ir tras gerard , entonces que asi sea - le sonrei tiernamente y segui intentando con todas mis fuerzas sacarme esas esposas , mientras mas fuerza le ponia , mas cantidad de sangre me salia

- takumi ¡ - pare por el shock de escuchar mi nombre a traves de los labios de la mujer que amaba - por favor para y tratemos de pensar con la cabeza fria - me rogo

- de acuerdo - suspire y trate de calmarme , era verad que no podia pensar en este estado asi que intente con todas mis fuerzas de calmarme , mi esposa y mi hijo me necesitaban , no podia defraudarles .

- takumi - me hablo con una voz quebradiza

- si ?

- gracias por no dejarme - me dijo con toda la cara roja

- nunca volveria a hacerlo - le dije con total seguridad - es insoportable vivir sin un beso tuyo cada dia

- en verdad eres un perverti... - vi como los ojos de misaki se cerraban y como su cuerpo caia al suelo , con todas las fuerzas trate de forzar las esposas , no podia pensar sin saber que ella estaba bien , despues de un rato las esposas se soltaron por tanto forcejeo

vi como mis muñecas estaban en un estado mas que penoso , pero no me entretuve con eso , corri rapidamente donde estaba misaki

- misaki , misaki , responde por favor - no podia pensar , que le habia pasado ? - misaki por favor contesta - vi como sus hermosos ojos se abrian poco a poco

-takumi ? - una ola de tranquilidad me invadioal saber que no habia sufrido daño alguno - takumi estas bien ?

- en verdad ayuzawa ...mira que darme esos sustos - me acerque a su rostro y la bese con todas las ansias que estaba reprimiendo - estas bien ? - con toda su cara roja me respondia si agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo - que te paso ?

- no se ... , derepente senti un mareo y me desmaye - dijo con cara de confusion - eso no importa ahora takumi , hay que ir a buscar a suzumo

- no ,tu ve a casa , yo hablare con gerard

- me niego , voy contigo a buscar a suzumo

- ayuzawa , hace solo un rato te has desmayado , no es muy conveniente que me acompañes

. takumi ire contigo quieras o no ¡

- esta bien - tenia que rendirme , misaki era muy testaruda - pero si notas otro mareo , me avisas inmediatamente , ¿ entendido ?

- de acuerdo

al salir notamos que estabamos en unos almacenes , pertenecientes a la familia walker , decidi emprender el viaje a aquella casa de mi infancia , que una vez fue mi prision , recordaba el camino perfectamente

- vamos ayuzawa - le tendi la mano

- si - nos cogimos de la mano y nos dirigimos a enfrentarnos a gerard


	13. Chapter 13

- Soltadme- gritaba suzumo con toda sus fuerzas

Al ver que no lo soltarian decidio darle un viztaso a donde esta ya que antes no lo pudo ver muy bien por su vision borrosa

Se encontraba en una limosina , era muy espaciosa por dentro se notaba que eran de ricos , alli dentro solo habia un mayordomo rubio y el hombre que lo alejo de su madre

- dejadme salir - grito otra vez

- ¿ por que ? no te gusta estar aqui

asenti con la cabeza

- pero si he cogido la limusina mas confortable - y era cierto esa limusina tenia un gran espacia para estar muy comodo y bebidas dentro junto con otras distracciones

- eso no me importa , devuelveme con mi madre

- tu madre se unira muy pronto a nosotros , y yo sere tu nuevo padre - dijo gerard con una sonrisa - asi que hay que llevarnos bien - al momento dejo de sonreir y con una cara de seriedad dijo - nadie se dara cuenta de que eres hijo de otro hombre , por que te pareces mucho a mi

- no es verdad ¡

- seguro ? , tienes ojos esmeraldas como los mios y cabello negro iguala que yo - me miro poniendo una sonrisa - eres identico a mi , todos pensaran que eres mi hijo

- pero no lo soy ¡ yo ya tengo un padre - lo dijo totalmente convencido , en las ultimas semanas habia aceptado a usui como su padre

- te refieres a aquel hombre que os dejo a ti y a tu madre solos durante 10 años - dijo con tono de ironia - a aquel que te abandono ?

- habra tenido sus motivos - pero no estaba muy seguro , y si lo que decia el era verdad y si los abandono por que no les importaba

- gerard-sama ya hemos llegado - dijo el mayodormo

salimos de la limusina y lo que pude ver me dejo sorprendido , estabamos frente a una mansion , era enorme y sus decoraciones hermosas

- bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar - dijo gerard

me cogieron de los brazos y a fuerza me llevaron dentro

- hijo mio digale hola a su abuelo - dijo gerard señalando a un hombre mayor

- asi que en verdad tenias un hijo , gerard - dijo el hombre mayor - pense que mentias pero al ver su aspecto me has convencido dime chico ¿ como te llamas ?

no sabia que hacer , talvez si le decia la verdad a ese hombre lo podia ayudar

-en verdad yo soy ... - le taparon la boca a media frase

- disculpeme abuelo pero dejeme hablar con el un momento para decirle sobre los modales

se lo llevo a un pasadiso alejado de aquel hombre

- escuchame hijo , si le dices que no eres mi hijo , matare a tus padres

me puse palido

- solo dile tu nombre y no digas nada mas a menos que el te lo pregunte ¿ entendido ?

me lle vo de nuevo hacia el hombre mayor

- y bien ¿ me puedes decir ya tu nombre ?

mirando de reojo a gerard dije

- me llamo suzumo ayuzawa encantado de conocerlo

- ¿ ayuzawa ? es el apellido de tu madre ¿ como se llama ?

- si señor mi madre se llama misaki ayuzawa

- ya veo , bueno a partir de ahora te llamaras suzumo Walker

- si señor

- ya puedes retirarte chico , Gerard enseñale su habitacion

- por supuesto abuelo

y asi gerard se lo llevo hacia el interior de su nueva carcel


End file.
